Day of the Silent
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: No one knows why Shinji won't say anything. Ryo might have an idea but he isn't going to tell anyone, especially Atsuki. Atsuki/Shinji


**The Day of Silent**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: No one knows why Shinji won't say anything. Ryo might have an idea but he isn't going to tell anyone, especially Atsuki.**

**Pairing: Atsuki/Shinji**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shoneen-ai, swearing, and slight OOC**

* * *

School at Kisaragi was really quiet today. One might say because of a lot of people have been under the weather it was perfectly clear day. Then there is the fact that Mika Nozaki had skipped school to do more reporting. Additionally, Reiji Takano has skipped teaching school to test his Od theory. Aoi Matsumura had no one to yell at for the school day since it was either one or the other. Shinji Naruse would have been the next one in line to yell at but that wasn't going to happen today. Today, he was sitting at his desk, quiet. Too quiet for her or anyone's liking. It was like he wasn't even there at all.

Rui Yamase did not like the silence. So what she did would be what any other person would do. Annoy him.

"Hey Shinji, are you going to say anything?" she asked annoyed.

Atsuki Saijo looked over to see the blonde annoying the hacker and sighed. He actually liked the silence and if Rui was keep it up, then the silence will be shattered.

Shinji glared at her and then took out his text book. Rui gawked.

"You did not just ignore me!"

"He did Rui," Ryo Unami told her with a smile on his face.

Rui would have punched the purple haired teen if they weren't in class.

"Yamase, please go back to your seat," Matsumura ordered.

Rui groaned as she mumbled a threat to Shinji then headed back to her seat.

"Open you books to pages 255. Naruse, please start reading."

Shinji glared at her when she asked him to read. It wasn't a good idea to glare at the teacher but something was preventing him from reading.

"Naruse, are you going to read?" Matsumura asked.

Shinji shook his head resulting in Matsumura frowning.

"Naruse, if you're sick, then go to the office. Otherwise please read."

The hacker didn't feel like going to the nurse's office but he wouldn't open his mouth. He stood up from his seat and left the classroom.

"I wonder what's wrong with him. Is something important going on that makes him quiet?"

Atsuki noticed that Ryo was smirking. He must have known something.

Matsumura shook her head as she ordered Yayoi Kamishiro to start reading.

* * *

Turns out, Shinji ended up leaving campus instead of visiting Honoka Hino. None of the teachers were pleased by Shinji's truancy again.

"I'm going to have to tell his parents about this!" Matsumura declared at the end of the class when she dismissed them.

_It was pointless to reason with Shinji's parents._ Atsuki thought to himself. _They obviously don't care about him._

And the thing is, it's true. There is no way a parent would allow their child to skip school constantly, hack important information from powerful people and neglect their own child unless they seriously hated him or her. Failure of taking care a child results in a disobedient child.

But Shinji wasn't a bad kid. He was more on the misunderstood side.

"Damn that Shinji! How dare he ignore me the whole day!" Rui cursed, "When I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Akira Mido just laughed at his childhood friend, "Give it up, Rui. He probably had his reasons for ignoring you."

"What did you say?"

Ryo let out a huge sigh, "I'm surprised you guys don't know what day it is."

Everyone turned their attention to the bluenette.

"It's the day of the silent," Ryo told them in a low tone.

Everyone gawked but they all thought different things. Atsuki probably thought the most unreasonable of them all.

_Is Shinji infected by Silent?! _

"Seriously?" Akira asked. He had the expression that he just won the lottery.

"He was quiet because of that?" Rui asked just as surprised.

"The day of silent..." Yayoi mumbled.

Ryo turned to Atsuki, "Saijo, you seem like you don't know what the day of silent is, do you?"

Atsuki said nothing.

"You'll find out when you see him," Ryo told him, "I think he'll be at Rainbow Hill."

Akira couldn't help but snicker. Atsuki was really clueless about stuff like this.

"Go Saijo!"

"What?"

"..Nevermind..."

* * *

After Atsuki's usual tour around the city in search of Silent infectees and clues to finding the original Silent, he finally decided to go to Rainbow Hill. Natsuki indeed detected his Shinen in that area.

It was at Rainbow Hill did Atsuki confirm something about Shinji. He was cute.

"Shinji, is there a reason why you haven't been talking all day?" Atsuki asked as he walked toward the purple haired teen, "You've been worrying everyone."

Shinji glanced at Atsuki and smirked but kept his lips sealed.

Time seemed to be slow for the two until Shinji finally spoke.

"And that marks the end of the day," he said with a faint smile.

"Eh?"

"Day of the silent. For people like us, its taking it one step at a time. The road to acceptance."

Atsuki could have read his mind to know what the hell he was talking about but something infiltrated his mouth before he had a chance to react.

"Mmph!"

Shinji grinned evilly as he broke the kiss.

"Now do you know why I was quiet?"

Atsuki didn't have to read his mind to know what he was talking about.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1147 words.**

**Yohko: Pointless.**

**Me: Be quiet...I wanted to put different pairings beside Akira/Atsuki. Be opened to every pairing since its pairing! So...reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
